<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Comfort a King by Detroit_become_Merlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688562">To Comfort a King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_become_Merlin/pseuds/Detroit_become_Merlin'>Detroit_become_Merlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_become_Merlin/pseuds/Detroit_become_Merlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur had killed someone and gotten hurt he went to the only person that could help and avoid the one person he doesn't want to see him like this. It's too bad they live in the same tower and the one who he wants to avoid opens the door.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Comfort a King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Blood, Stitching,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur stared frozen, with his heart pounding against his chest. The man was dead; he had snuck in through the window and had tried to stab him; it was only because of his whispered mutterings of Arthur's death did he react in time.</p><p>A wife and two kids were what the man had lost, A sister, a father and a mother, another loss because of Arthur, it was because of the druid tattoo did he string together just when the man had lost his family.</p><p>A raid on the nearby druid camp just early on the week, Merlin hadn't come as he didn't let him, he didn't want him to see what kind of monster he had become during his father's rule. The kind that killed without remorse and had widowed women, orphaned children, and murdered men. He let out a strangled sound before clearing his throat.</p><p>"GUARDS"</p><p>Two guards burst in, and Arthur gestured towards the dead body. "have someone clean this up, I'll be going to the court physician." He strode across the room and slipped passed the two guards, who were already moving the corpse out of the prince's chambers.</p><p>As Arthur marched towards Gaius's chambers, he absentmindedly realised how blood drenched his shirt, but he was already knocking on Gaius's door, and he could only pray that Merlin wasn't the one to answer. Luck wasn't on his side, however, since Merlin had opened the door bleary-eyed and covering his mouth to hide a yawn.</p><p>"Arthur? What are yo-you're bleeding!" Merlin cried, grabbing Arthur by the wrist and leading him towards the patient cots. The blood could be nothing, but there was still a scratch on his shoulder that needed tending.</p><p>"Merlin." It was quiet, and if his father were here, he would have yelled at him, hell he could hear his voice even: 'A future King cannot show any weaknesses, see to it that it won't become a problem or I will' He tried to build a wall between himself and Merlin. Still, he just seemed to ignore it, never breaking it down for all the world to see.</p><p>Merlin lifted his shirt off and withdrew towards the shelves, taking the salve and bandages down and placing it beside Arthur, he grabbed the needle and thread "The wound's too deep" he explained putting them both in the boiling pot of water Arthur seemed to have missed.</p><p>While they boiled Merlin cleaned his wound dabbing at it with a wet cloth, "Say something" Arthur asked while Merlin took the needle and thread, patting it down with a clean towel.</p><p>"You're a prat, breathe in" He sat down next to the prince and began stitching, Arthur let out a hiss wondering why he couldn't take a single needle prick. In and out, in and out, he kept his breaths in line with the needle.</p><p>Merlin bandaged the wound and gave it a kiss, </p><p>But the care Merlin is giving him, he doesn't think that Gaius had ever given a wound that amount of attention before, be it to the king or otherwise, and he didn't even realise he was crying until Merlin brushed the tears away. </p><p>Merlin was looking up at him, with his blue eyes with flecks of gold that seemed to dance in his iris, not for the first time in his life did he think that Merlin would look beautiful as a sorcerer. "what's wrong." he breathed, his hands moved to brush his hair away, fleeting soft touches to his forehead.</p><p>Arthur shook his head and gently grazed his lips against Merlin's, Merlin returned it with equal tenderness, Merlin's hands moved to cradle his neck and Arthur pulled him in by his waist.</p><p>Merlin moaned and lightly moved away "You are injured." he gave as an explanation. "What brought this on?" He tilted his head, daintily.</p><p>"I don't know; it was just too much." Merlin's hands trailed down Arthur's shoulders and rested against his chest.</p><p>"The day?" He whispered, </p><p>"The week, there, there was a raid on a nearby-"</p><p>"druid camp, I know,"</p><p>Arthur stunned moved to look Merlin in the eyes. "how?"</p><p>"I was eavesdropping when the king gave the order," Merlin looked away ashamed. Arthur had to strain his ears to hear what comes next. "I warned them of what's to come."</p><p>"w-what?"</p><p>"I told them, with my mind, that you were coming, and I don't know if they got away in time or-" Merlin looked away as if there was anything to be afraid of when he had singlehandedly reduced the death count.</p><p>"I- You have magic." He whispered, afraid that Merlin would turn evil if he says it any louder, afraid the younger man would turn to hate him, Arthur couldn't kill Merlin, the man was the only one he had no doubt would stay loyal. But now, he wasn't so sure.</p><p>"yes I do, I won't do anything to hurt you, I'd rather burn in the depths of hell than hurt you" Merlin clutched at Arthur's shirt. Arthur returned in kind, bringing them together closer than before.</p><p>He believed him, Arthur didn't know how, but maybe it's the entire week finally snapping his sanity. "I won't hurt you either."</p><p>The End</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>